Rosie Got What She Wanted
by Nicole0725
Summary: Rosie the Love doctor hits her head on a stone and when Adam and Chase tried helping her she wouldnt allow them. She would say to them to admit there feelings for each other then she would let them help her but she knew she wouldnt be alive when they were done. All she wanted was them together and she could die in peace. Adam/Chase Summary isnt good sorry. Rosie is a OC.


**One-shot**

Rosie, Adam and Chase where on there way to school this morning. The snow glowing a bright white from the blizzard. The trees leaf-less. The snow reaches up to your thighs. The sun tucked under the horizon and the sky a beautiful type of grey and blue.

Rosie is wearing a black jacket attached to a grey sweater. Black boots half up to her shin. Grey sweatpants, on the left it says LOVE. A plain black shirt underneath the jacket/sweater. Her hair up to her shoulders, big round curls bounce each time her foot steps on the ground. She's not wearing any make-up. Has acne free face. Pinkish nose from the weather. Has a black beanie which says DOPE. I bright big smile plastered on her pale face. Black glove. Her height is about Bree's size. 5'6.

Adam is wearing a dark blue jacket with no pockets. Has on baby blue gloves. Has on black jordans. His hair as normally as he wears it. A dark pink ink on his nose and cheeks. His signature smile. Grey jeans and purple striped shirt underneath the jacket. A teddy bear hat on his miniture hand holding Chase's hand trying to avoid Rosie from looking.

Chase is wearing a grey jacket with a white polo shirt underneath. Pink ink on his cheeks and nose. A bright smile that everyone loves. Spiked up hair. No hat but a hoodie over his head. The hoodie dropped and never bothered to put it back on. Kept walking up a hill. His wearing black jeans. Blue converse. High socks underneath his jeans so it wouldnt show. Wearing no gloves and holding hands with Adam.

"So..Guys where are Leo and Bree?" Rosie soft, smooth, calming voice tilt her head to the left and looked in Chase and Adam directly.

"Bree's at home sick with the flu and Leo is taking care of her" Chase responed to Rosie who just cooed and squealed also as a pig.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Rosie yell in delight.

Adam and Chase stare at her if she was some kind of maniac.

"Don't you stare at me like that you both" she snapped at them.

"Im squealing like a pig for a reason guys! Now you guys can tell me that you like each other more than brothers!" she said,

Adam and Chase blushed a dark maroon, "No, pff" Chase said unconvincing. "Dont deny it!" Rosie says.

They walked up the hill and Rosie slipped on a ice and her head fell on a stone hard. A loud cracking sound filled Chase's ears. Chase was going to help her up but she said, "DONT TOUCH ME!" Chase clearly was confused just as Adam. "Admit feelings for each other than you can help me up" she responded to those two teens standing above her, while she's still on the ground blood flowing behind of her head.

"Um okay, Chase I really like you more than a brother and I-I love you" Adam honestly said. Meanwhile Rosie is watching on the floor with a wide smile.

Chase took a deep breath and blushed, "I love you too Adam"

Rosie smile grew wider and wider than she slowly blinked a few times feeling weak but kept smiling and blinking.

Adam and Chase looked at each other directly in the eye. Slowly they lean in and once there lips are touched it was Rosie time to slowly blink a few times and silently closed her eyes with that wide smile still on her face.

Adam and Chase pulled away for need of air. They looked down to see Rosie on the ground with a stain around her head which was dark red. They notice the smile on Rosie and knew this is what she wanted.

All Rosie wanted was them both to admit their feelings for each other and to show that they do. That's what she got and I didnt matter if it had to take her life because she cares about them both and she was gladly happy to die knowing they are together. The Love doctor did her job and went on.

Rosie slowly breaths in and out her breathing becoming slower and slower. Her heart beat fading in each pump it takes. Both Adam and Chase kneeled down next to her and whispered "Thank you" and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**My first one-shot ever made. This one made me smile. Im weird its all. Review if you want me to do more of one shots with whatever couple you choose. Brase, Chase/Adam or Adam/Bree.**

**P.S. this is a one shot so there isnt going to be a next chapter.**

**P.S.S. if you liked this Favorite and Review.**


End file.
